The Oxygen Bar
by metarockstar
Summary: Ike, Soren, Oscar, and Boyd decide to go to the mall and they run into an oxygen bar! (This is based on a real life experience I enjoy) How will they feel when they get pure oxygen into their lungs?


Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance fan fiction

The Oxygen Bar

By Meta Bliss

It was Saturday morning in modern day Crimea. Ike, the leader of the Greil Mercenaries, invited his friends Soren, Oscar, and Boyd to hang out with him at the mall. He decided to pick them up so they can all go together. Soren lived closer to Ike, so he was going to be picked up first. Ike went out to his car and unlocked it with the lock/unlock controls. His car was blue and shiny. Once Ike got into his car, he put the key in the ignition and started it up. He plugged his MP3 player into the electrical outlet so he can listen to his own music.

Ike started driving down the road towards Soren's house. Soren's house was huge! It has a library full of magic books. Once Ike parked on Soren's driveway, he was about to walk out of the car to knock on the door. Soren, however, saw Ike pull in. He grabbed one of his magic books and walked towards Ike's car.

"Hey, Ike!" Soren said cheerfully as he got into the car. "I'm really excited to go to the mall with you today!"

"I'm excited, too!" said Ike. "I'm glad I've decided to have this be the perfect day to have fun!"

"I brought my magic book with me in case I get bored, like if I'm waiting for you guys to get out of a store or something. I want to study more magic,"

"That's fine. Just don't cast any spells,"

Ike drove away from Soren's house and started heading towards Oscar and Boyd's house. Soren looked through his magic book as Ike drove. About 10 minutes later, the car stopped in front of a big, green house. Oscar and Boyd came out of the house and into Ike's car.

"Ike! How's it going, bud?!" said Boyd as he got into the car.

"Hello, Ike," said Oscar.

"Hey, guys. Ready to go to the mall?" Ike asked.

"We sure are!" the green-haired brothers said.

"Alright! Mall of Crimea, here we come!"

Ike drove away from Oscar and Boyd's house. He started heading towards the mall. Oscar and Boyd were rocking out to the music that Ike played. They were having a blast already! Soren still studied his magic book, not caring about what was going on around him. As Ike continued to drive, one of Boyd's favorite songs started playing. He started boasting out the lyrics. Oscar joined in with him. This turned out to be annoying to Soren and Ike.

"Shut up back there! I'm trying to drive!" yelled Ike.

"S-sorry, Ike…" Oscar said.

The brothers remained quiet during the rest of the road trip. Once the men approached the mall, Ike parked his car in a very good spot. Everyone stepped out of the car and into the mall. They wandered around the mall for a while. Just then, something caught Ike's attention.

"Hey guys I found a place for us to go to!" he said.

"What did you find?" Soren asked.

"It's an oxygen bar!" said Ike.

"Oxygen bar?" Oscar was confused. "Like, you drink oxygen?"

"No no no! Of course not!"

"Well, there's info about the oxygen bar," said Boyd.

The men gathered around the information board. The oxygen bar gives customers 20 minutes of relaxation. 15 minutes in a massage chair while breathing in pure oxygen through a tube, then 5 minutes at the bar with a brief back, shoulder, and scalp massage while having a drink.

"We're going in," Ike said.

The men walked into the oxygen bar. A woman came up to them and asked them if they would like to have a session. They all said yes, and then they went and sat down in automatic massage chairs. They were given a breathing tube so the oxygen can flow into their respiratory systems. The men turned on their own music on their MP3 players and the chairs started to recline. They were all getting a nice massage! The oxygen had some very nice aromas.

"This really feels good…" Ike said. He allowed his eyes to close as he drifted deep into relaxation.

"I can feel the stress going away," said Soren. His magic book was in his bag on the floor.

"The aromas, the music, and the massage are a really good combination. I can feel my body relax and rejuvenate!" said Boyd. "This is better than just going to random wars,"

"Mmm…" said Oscar as he relaxed in the massage chair. He could feel his muscles in his back loosen. He picked an aroma that reminded him of baked pastries. The music he brought with him was also helping him relax.

The men continued to relax in their chairs while the oxygen flowed into their lungs. About 15 minutes later, it was time to go to the oxygen bar. The men brought their breathing tubes to the bar. The oxygen once again flowed into their lungs while they drank water and energy drinks. The woman who worked at the oxygen bar started massaging their backs and shoulders. She started off with Ike, then Soren, then Oscar, and then Boyd. Afterwards, she gave them scalp massages. After 5 minutes, the men took off their breathing tubes and kept them as souvenirs. They paid for their sessions, and then exited the oxygen bar.

"Man that was amazing!" Boyd said.

"I feel so good!" said Oscar.

"Now I can concentrate on my magic more," said Soren.

"We should go again soon, guys," said Ike. "Now let's go do some shopping!"

The four men went around the mall. After a few hours, they headed home. The oxygen bar gave them a great feeling. They now feel amazing! They decide to go again next time they go to the Mall Of Crimea.

THE END


End file.
